The Gray Hoodie
by AliciaReneeWriter
Summary: A hoodie - something soft and comfortable geared to provide warmth to the owner. There's something special about the gray hoodie, however; once shared between our two favorite detectives, yet still providing comfort even after the demise of the most beautiful, complicated partnership ever known.


**Hey everyone!**

 **I'm back again with a new one-shot. This one is based off a tweet or two from Twitter regarding the gray hoodie that Elliot and Olivia once shared. I just wanted to write a bit about this hoodie, and my take on why they shared it and who ended up with it following Elliot's departure.**

 **I don't own these characters.**

 **Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

 **The Gray Hoodie**

Her thumbs ran over the soft fabric of the freshly washed material, the smell of detergent filling her nostrils as she held the warm, folded piece of clothing in her arms. It didn't matter that it no longer smelled like him. What mattered is that it was still oversized for her – his perfect size – and that from holding it in her arms, she still had visions of him wearing it on regular occasions which provided her with the comfort she needed. When she wore it, it was baggy on her smaller frame, but she felt like she still had another piece of him, and that was why she kept it.

She recalled the first time she saw him wearing it. It was after a particularly drastic case that saw them on opposite ends of a debate. A little 'he said she said' rape case between a couple whom was going through a divorce, something that in the end, led to both of them talking on the stoop of his apartment building at four in the morning. She had eyed him whilst he'd been wearing the hoodie, finding him so unbelievably handsome in such casual wear. She found herself staring at him throughout those early hours when they were out having something to eat, and for some reason, she felt closer to him that she ever had done.

The first time she wore the gray, thick piece of clothing was a year later. It was a case involving stolen embryos, something that had hit Olivia hard for some reason because she was taking it personally due to not having children yet and thinking she never would. With sadness looming over her, Elliot decided to cheer her up and take her out to Coney Island – randomly one night after they'd left the precinct. He was wearing that gray hoodie again and with the breeze blowing through the night air combined with being so close to the ocean, it was quite chilly out. Elliot had noticed her shiver and had immediately taken off his hoodie and given it to her. She smiled and thanked him as she zipped the jacket up, allowing the warm material and the scent of his cologne from the hoodie to provide her some comfort and make her feel better.

The hoodie seemed to bounce between their homes – sometimes she would wear it and keep it in her laundry for long periods of time, other times he would have it and wear it during random times. Truthfully, Olivia only ended up with the hoodie during times when she was cold, and Elliot was wearing it, so he'd just give it to her. The random times became more frequent as time went on; Elliot would give the hoodie to her if he knew she was feeling upset or had something on her mind. She would wear it when she was going through a hard time, such as the time after she was betrayed by Dean Porter – whom she thought was her friend – or that time she was framed for murder and ultimately suspended whilst trying to get her name cleared. Elliot noticed this and would always smile when he saw her wearing it, and she did later confide in him that it provided her some comfort during times that she so desperately needed it.

She remembered one of the worst times she'd worn it; in the weeks following Elliot's departure. She'd had the hoodie during that time and with Elliot not answering her calls or texts, she simply kept it. It still smelled like Elliot, and she had worn that hoodie more times in those weeks than she had done in the three years since she had first started stealing it from him. She wore the clothing on nights where she felt like she couldn't breathe, where the pain of Elliot being gone was so unbearable that she just laid in her bed and cried her eyes out until she would fall asleep. The fabric still smelled like his cologne, it was still so baggy on her that it provided comfort. She would grip the fabric when she would wrap her arms around herself, feeling like she was still holding onto him. There were even times when she knew she should give it back to him, but she couldn't part with it.

The hoodie had become such a staple in their relationship, so when he was gone, she just wanted to keep it to remember him by. She wore it during times while she was dating David Haden and later Brian Cassidy; it seeming that despite being with these other people, she still couldn't necessarily let go of Elliot. Their relationship was something that could not be described, a boundary between them that was so desperate to be crossed yet could not be. The hoodie was the only way they could be connected to each other without crossing the boundary line. It provided them both comfort during the darkest times, and with Olivia now keeping the jacket full time, it provided her the most comfort. She wore it after her ordeals with William Lewis; the times that she was most desperate to see Elliot and feel his warmth around her.

She had worn the hoodie during happier times in more recent years, however; like the times straight after she began her role as a foster mother for Noah, and especially after she had adopted the precious little boy. She would smile when Noah would grip the material as he held onto her; it made her feel like he was gripping onto a piece of Elliot as well. Even though she and Elliot hadn't seen or spoken to each other in years, part of her hoped that maybe he would be in her life again and be able to meet Noah. However, having the hoodie did help her to cope a little more, and whenever Noah would grip onto it, it felt like even the little boy knew how special the garment was as well. It was like a source of protection, even though he wasn't necessarily around.

She peered down at the hoodie again in her arms, breathing out as she ran her thumb over the material. She had stopped being angry at Elliot a long time ago, and over the years, she had heard a few things about his life after NYPD, things that made her want to reach out yet. She had tried again about four years after he left, only to discover that it was no longer his number. At least now, she knew that she wouldn't be angry with him if she were to ever come across him. She would give him a hug and insist that they talk about things that happened in the last few years, and hopefully be on a road to prepare their broken friendship.

"Mommy are we going to the park?"

Olivia looked up, a smile on her lips as Noah stood before her with his blue hooded sweatshirt on along with a pair of jeans and his Converse. She nodded her head, ruffling his blonde curls before slowly unfolding the hoodie. She pulled her arms into the jacket and zipped it halfway, the material hanging loosely on her body as a reminder that it was too big for her, but still just perfect for the man she longed to see. She looked into the mirror and tied her hair up into a ponytail; a flash of something shiny caught her eye and directed her gaze towards her chest. The _Semper Fi_ medallion, something she had been wearing for the last few days, was shimmering in the bright lights, causing a feeling of warmth to spread throughout Olivia as she ran her thumb over it. She grabbed her fragrance bottle and sprayed a bit over herself, allowing the comforting smell of the cologne Elliot used to wear to fill her nostrils as the liquid soaked into the hoodie. She needed this comfort, especially after the last few days of hell she had been experiencing from trying to recover from the events surrounding Noah's kidnapping by his grandmother.

Elliot was her mental anchor during that time, just like he always had been.

"Come on sweet boy, let's head out."

She took hold of her son's hand and led him out of the apartment. They took the elevator down instead of the stairs, before making their way outside and into the cool, spring air.

"I see you still have the hoodie."

She froze, she knew that voice. She wasn't mad or sad, but a warmth spread through her. Her lips curled into a smile, and she immediately looked in the direction of where the voice had come from.

Blue eyes were staring, a shy smile was on his lips. He was older, the hair was mixture of black and grey, yet he was still just as tall and muscular as he had ever been. He was relaxed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt along with sneakers.

And now here he was, standing before her.

"Liv, you probably hate me but- "

"I don't," she cut him off, keeping hold of Noah's hand as she stepped closer, "But we do need to talk."

"Mommy, I think I know this man." Noah remarked, looking up at her with curiosity filling his bright blue eyes. Olivia knelt down, keeping her arm around him as she looked between him and Elliot.

"Noah, this is Mommy's old friend Elliot," she looked up at Elliot, "Elliot, this is my son, Noah."

"Nice to meet you, Noah." Elliot smiled as he knelt down to be eye level with the little boy.

"You're the man in the picture in our house," Noah revealed before looking at Olivia, "Mommy, he's in the picture on the bookshelf," he tugged at the hoodie Olivia was wearing, "And he was wearing one just like this."

"Yeah buddy, that's him," Olivia kissed his cheek before standing up, "Elliot, you wanna come with us to the park? We can talk; we really need to."

Elliot gave her a warm smile before looking at Noah, "Is it okay if I tag along with you and your Mom, buddy?"

"It's okay; you can feed the ducks with me and Mommy too!" Noah excitedly replied, his lips curled into a bright smile as he looked up at the man. Elliot nodded his head before looking at Olivia, whom was watching him as well with a bright smile on her face.

They began walking down the street together, soft smiles on their lips as they made their way to the park. Though the conversation they were bound to have would probably be a little difficult as there was a lot to sort through, Elliot and Olivia both knew that no matter what, their friendship was bound to be repaired again. With a connection like theirs, there was no way that there could be any hatred between them and that somehow, they would always end up together again.

It seems like this time, that gray hoodie had finally brought him back to her…

* * *

 ** _That's the end of another one shot. Leave some reviews please._**

 ** _Until next time xxxx_**


End file.
